One Night
by vinkunwildflowerqueen
Summary: House swallows his pride and asks for one night with Cameron. Will she agree and where will it lead? House OOC but only in chapter 1 and 2. I think. Constructive criticism and praise welcome
1. Chapter 1

One Night

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any House related thingies.

CHAPTER ONE

"Can we talk?"

Dr. Gregory House reluctantly looked up from his computer to face the woman in the doorway. He had known Sarah Cameron for a month now, ever since she had first walked into the conference room to meet her younger sister, Allison Cameron, one of House's associates, for lunch; and had promptly taken a fancy to House's best friend, Dr. James Wilson.

"Are you going to be like your sister and ask questions about my feelings?" he asked warily.

Sarah leaned against the door and crossed her arms. "Sort of. It's more me wanting to know what the hell is going on between you and my sister?"

House grimaced and rose slowly, grasping his cane. "Sorry, talk over. Lots of sick people to heal."

Sarah scoffed. "Right. You mean the one patient you've had all week who Chase is discharging right now? House, it's six o'clock. No one's here. Start talking."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm your sister's boss."

"Yeah, and your best friend is my boyfriend, and he tells me everything. Between him and Allie I know everything."

"Great. Then you know there's nothing to tell."

"House, do you think we don't notice the way she makes your coffee every morning? The way you look at her when she's not looking? When I said I know everything, I meant _everything_. Why did you agree to go out with her, just to get her to come back if she means nothing to you?"

"Okay, this was two years ago. I don't even remember her being gone. Although that would account for the week where I got food poisoning from crap cafeteria coffee. My colon just hasn't been the same since."

Sarah just gave him a fixed stare, so like her sister's that House gave up, and sat back down.

"What do you want me to say?"

Sarah entered the room further and sat down opposite him. "I want you to tell me, honestly, how you feel about Allison and explain why you keep her behind a wall all the time."

He sighed heavily and twirled his cane while he thought, focusing on the act. "It's complicated."

She nodded and sat back. "Fine. Finish this sentence. Allison is..."

He raised an eyebrow. "You're using physiocratic mumbo-jumbo on me?"

"Well, asking simple questions doesn't seem to get me anywhere. Now come on. Allison is..."

House sighed, thinking of his young, beautiful, immunologist. "Beautiful."

Sarah grinned. "Now, we're getting somewhere. Why did you agree to take her out?"

He rolled his eyes, but decided it might be easier to go along with it. "I wanted her to come back."

"Why?"

"Because... she's the only one who can make coffee?"

"House!"

"Because... there's something about her. She's a good judge of character. She can tell things about patients, about their families. About me. It's actually rather annoying. She always knows what I'm thinking."

"How do you feel about her?"

House sighed again, slightly. "There's something there. Something I haven't felt in a long time."

"And that scared you?"

"I guess. A little. Your boyfriend didn't help by the way. All he did was point out just how long it's been since I was in a relationship, and why this is such a big deal."

Sarah chuckled. "I did the same thing to Allie. That was her first date since Ryan died."

"Ryan the cancer husband?" House raised an eyebrow in interest.

Sarah pursed her lips. "Yes. Moving on, what happens now?"

House shrugged. "She works for me, her fellowship ends, she leaves."

"And you... what?" Sarah pressed.

House knew what she was getting at and glowered at her. "Look, you don't have any idea about it, ok? My last girlfriend put a hole in my leg and got me on drugs. Your sister... Miss Doe Eyes... deserves better than that. It's easier if I just stay away and forget I ever loved her."

Sarah and House both turned at the sound of the conference room door closing, and House glanced out into the corridor just in time to see Cameron hurry past.

"Damn!" he swore, rising as quickly as he could, whilst Sarah bit her lip anxiously.

"How much do you think she heard?"

"Enough to make her cry. Your pick," House snarked, grabbing his backpack and bike helmet off the floor and limping out the door.

House didn't bother rushing after Cameron, he knew there was no way he could catch her. He got on his bike and started the engine. He knew a shortcut to Cameron's building that was a guarantee he would reach it before her. The only trouble was, he wasn't sure what he was going to say once he got there.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: House belongs to Fox... not me

AN. Thanks to everyone who reviewed... boy you guys are impatient! i still love you though. And Limmaccia, in answer to your question... no idea. thats just how it turned out. ha ha. Also, this is where House is definetely OOC, but i don't care. If you do, please don't yell at me. enjoy!

CHAPTER TWO

Cameron barely saw where she was going as she ran to her car. She couldn't believe her boss, the brilliant Doctor House had admitted he loved her; but not to her, to her sister. He had actually said he loved her! Of course, he had also said she was better off without him. The closer she got to her building, the angrier she became, until she actually debating turning around and returning to the office to confront him.

Did he _really_ think, he was the only one that was scared about falling in love again? She had watched the love of her life die before he eyes, and _he_ was scared about getting hurt? He, who had, over the past three years, made comments so blunt, so stinging, yet on some levels so truthful, all in an apparently purposeful attempt to push her away?

Cameron sighed in disbelief as she pulled up alongside her building. Trying to regain control of herself before her neighbours noticed her red eyes, she got out of her car and headed inside, fishing for her door key, and planning to have a long bubble bath, eat chocolate ice-cream and watch a pathetic, entirely predictable movie where the heroine was sure to end up with the love of her life within a two hour film. She froze as she entered her corridor to see House waiting outside her door.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I saw you ten minutes ago and you were in tears, now you're angry? That can't be good."

She brushed past him in frustration and went to unlock her door, but he pulled her keys out of her hands.

"House, just give me my keys and get out!"

"No," he answered simply. "Technically this hallway is public space, and I need to talk to you."

"I have _nothing_ to say to you," she glared.

"I said I need to talk to you," he corrected. "You can just listen."

She put her hands on her hips and fixed him with a stony glance. "Maybe I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"Maybe I have your keys and you don't have a choice unless you want to sleep in the hallway."

Cameron's inner voice realised he had a point and she buried her face in her hands, dropping her bag to the ground.

"You're an ass," she told him.

"I know, but I get things done," he replied casually.

She glared. "No, you're an _ass_. Even more than I knew you were when I started working for her."

"So, I'm a bigger ass? Maybe I should cut down on desserts," he said, half to himself.

Cameron snatched her keys back off her boss and unlocked her door, throwing her bag onto the couch and whirling to face him, all within the space of thirty seconds. She didn't need her neighbours, (Elderly lady Catherine on her left, single dad Kevin on her right) to hear what she was about to say to House.

"Do you think the entire world is about you?" she demanded as he cautiously entered her apartment.

"Do you think you can decide what's best for everyone? I understand, really I do, that your relationship with Stacy ended bad, and she caused the leg and everything. I get that could make you a little wary of starting new relationships. But did you ever think, that after watching my husband die six months after we were married at twenty-one, the thought of dating might scare me too? I didn't date in med school. Between grieving, studying and work, there was no time. Besides, no-one wants to date a widow who's not even twenty-three.

And then I met you, and you were brilliant, and handsome and... amazing. And I didn't even know I was I in love with you until it was too late to help myself. There were very few times in that first year I let myself think... or hope that you felt the same way. After our date, I tried to forget it. But to hear that you purposely kept me away..." she sighed in exasperation.

"That's why you're an ass. If you purposely go out of your way to say things to hurt me so that I'll get over you! It's just... I can't even describe it."

House stepped forward and grabbed her arm as she turned away from him in anger.

"Listen to me, Allison!"

Cameron startled. It was the first time he had ever used her first name, sometimes she doubted he remembered she had one.

"I know, I stuffed up. I made a mistake. You were young and beautiful and I knew you could do better, so I tried to push you away. But I can't let you go. I don't want to have to watch you be happy and build a life with someone else."

"What does that mean?" she asked him.

Satisfied she wouldn't turn away, he gently released her arm and stepped back. "It means, I need one night to set things right with you."

Cameron sighed, half her brain already screaming at the chance to be with him. "House, we had one night. Two years ago and we blew it. It just wasn't meant to be."

"You don't know that," he pressed. "Last time was only to get you to come back to work. This time is different. I'm different. I know what I want now, and I can try and be the person you deserve to be with. I need a second chance with you. Otherwise I'll always be wondering what might have been."

Cameron looked up into his dazzling blue eyes that always seemed to see right through her, and her heart melted.

"One night," she said quietly.

House smiled and nodded. "Thanks. Tomorrow night? I'll pick you up at seven."

In spite of herself, Cameron returned his smile. "Ok. Seven."

House nodded again, and paused. "Good. Alright then. I'll see you tomorrow."

Cameron reluctantly saw him out and then leaned against the closed door. She had a sinking feeling she was setting herself up to be hurt again. Her trouble was, she had difficulty resisting House. Always had. And look where that had gotten her so far.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLIMER: i own nothing house related.

AN. finally, the date! suspenseful music hope you like, positive reviews only please!

CHAPTER THREE

She was already ready when House knocked on the front door at six fifty-nine exactly the next night. House looked at her appreciatively when she opened the door. Cameron knew her beige cocktail dress was attractive on her slim figure, but she blushed nonetheless at being gazed upon with such intensity.

House had tactfully brought his car along for the evening, instead of his motorbike but he wished he had brought the bike once they began driving to the restaurant he had picked for the night and an awkward silence filled the car. He found himself glancing sideways at her whenever the car paused or slowed, each time noticing how beautiful she was. Her long dark hair was straight tonight, hanging down her back, and her blue-grey eyes were illuminated by the make-up she wore.

Once they reached the restaurant the conversation came easier, perhaps because when they were eating there was less of a requirement for conversation, so of course, it was then they began to relax.

"Look at those people on the table down there," House said to her quietly, motioning with his head as he took a sip of wine. Cameron did so discreetly and observed the table he was referring too.

It was a party of three couples. The couple closest to House and Cameron's table was a young couple and the woman was heavily pregnant. Her partner kept casting nervous glances at his her stomach, whilst only half listening to the other conversations at the table. The couple in the middle of the table seemed to be arguing. Whilst she repeatedly checked her phone, her companion snapped at her in hushed tones, causing the pregnant woman to look away nervously. The furthest couple away from House and Cameron seemed to be separate from the other two. They ignored their arguing dinner guests and sat quietly together. As Cameron watched carefully, the woman gently and lovingly reached over and touched his hand.

"What do you reckon? Birthday, anniversary?"

Lost in the familiarity of the woman's gesture, Cameron jumped slightly. "What?"  
"What do you think they're celebrating?" House clarified.

Cameron smiled slightly and leaned back. "Definitely birthday or anniversary. If they bring out cake, it's a birthday. That woman is about to pop."

House eyed the woman in question suspiciously. "You reckon? She's not that large."

"No, but some woman don't get large."

"Then how do you figure she's due?"

She grinned and motioned. "The way her husband keeps eyeing her belly like she's a bomb about to go off. They're young. Probably first kid. My brother Alex was like that when his wife was pregnant with their first-born. Absolutely paranoid whenever they left the house. In her third trimester, he would actually only let her out to places that where within a one-mile radius of the hospital."

House stared at her for a moment, as if to see if she was serious, and seeing she was, shook his head.

"Yeah, that's absurd."

Cameron shrugged. "I know. He kept having dreams she'd go into labour in all these weird places. She didn't, but whatever."

"What about the middle?" House asked her, leaning towards her.

Cameron considered them. "Yeah, they look tired."

"She probably just had a baby. She looks like she hasn't quite lost all her pregnancy weight yet," House added.

She grinned. "Tonight is probably the first time leaving the baby. Explains why she keeps checking her phone and why he's peeved."

House paused. "Are we diagnosing them?"

Thinking it over, she giggled. "I guess we are."

"Well, Doctor, what's do you think about the couple on the end?" he smiled at her.

Cameron's smile faded, and she placed her knife and fork down. "Oh, I don't know."

House sensed something had changed. "Come on, what do you think?"

"I don't know," she insisted.

He gave her a knowing glance. "Cameron."

She sighed reluctantly. "He's dying."

House's jaw dropped and he glanced at the couple again. "What makes you say that?"

Cameron avoided his gaze. "She always looks like she's about to cry, and they keep touching. They look like they really don't want to be there."

House nodded. "I'm guessing you know notice from experience."

Cameron gave a small smile. "When your partner's dying and you don't have a lot of time, social outings get kind of dull."

Hesitantly, House reached over and took her hand gently. "Sorry."

She gave his hand a slight squeeze that broke his heart. "It's okay. There's just some things you don't forget."

After dinner, House paid the bill and they left the restaurant to find it was raining. They hurried to the car as quickly as they could, and collapsed into the seats, breathing heavily. Cameron ran her fingers through her long hair, now curling due to the dampness, and brushed it back.

"So much for the clear night we were promised," she laughed, looking over at House.

House was watching her push her hair back off her face, unconcerned that it was now in disarray. Abruptly, he leaned over to her seat and kissed her. Cameron froze, shocked for a moment before she began to tentatively kiss him back. When they separated there was no sound except for the sound of the rain pounding on the car roof, and House, feeling self-conscious, watched their breath rise as fog in front of them.

Cameron cleared her throat and flashed him a shy smile. "Well..."

House nodded, and silently moved forward to kiss her again. "I think this is going to last more than one night," he said sheepishly, returning to his seat and buckling his seatbelt.

Cameron chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

Pleased, House started the engine and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing House related.

AN. i decided to be nice, and put two up at once. Also, i have a secret... the whole story is actually done, i just enjoy making you all sweat. ha ha. a reward for reviewing and being nice about it. Once this is done, i'll put up at House/NCIS story "Amazing Grace". I also have plans for another HOUSE/NCIS that is nearly finished, and two more House stories, but i won't have time for another 2 weeks. UNi exams. Enjoy!

CHAPTER FOUR

"So, you're dating now?" Sarah asked her sister on Monday morning in the cafeteria.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Sarah, we had one dinner!"

"And you kissed! That's a lot better than your last date."

Cameron smiled and ignored her sister. At the same time, House sat in Wilson's office, as his friend asked him the same question.

"House, this is Cameron we're talking about! You know, the woman you've been waiting for three years to be with!"

"Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious," House said pointedly. "I don't want to stuff this up."

"So don't," Wilson replied, as if it was that simple.

"Sure," House answered sarcastically. "And then when we live happily ever after, I can finally buy that palace on the moon I've had my eye on."

Wilson rolled his eyes in dismay. "House, come on. Take her out again, take it one date at a time. You can do it."

House scoffed sceptically and got up, leaving the office. However dismal it seemed, Wilson's advice was useful in the starting point of Cameron's and House's relationship. They were careful to keep it out of the hospital, so not to arouse suspicion amongst Chase and Foreman.

A month later, the team was sitting in the conference room with Wilson and Sarah just talking, as they had no cases, when Sarah's cell phone rang.

"Hey, Mom. What's up?" Sarah greeted the caller cheerfully, and Cameron looked up from her conversation with Foreman in time to see her sister's look of shock. Concerned, she rose from her seat and approached Sarah hastily.

"What?" she hissed, but Sarah waved her away.

"Ok, where? What time? Ok, we'll be there. See you soon, Mom... I will. Bye."

Sarah hung up the phone and turned to face her little sister, who was watching apprehensively.

"Allie, why don't you sit down?" she suggested gently, but Cameron refused.

"No, what's going on Sarah?"

"Honey, just sit down and I'll tell you."

"No, just tell me now!" she insisted. All other conversations had stopped and they were all watching the two sisters.

Sarah hesitated, but gave in. "Dad's in the hospital."

Cameron paled, and she gripped the edge of her desk. House knew by now that Cameron was extremely close to her father Ted.

"What happened?" she asked Sarah, and House was alarmed by how faint her voice was.

"He had a heart attack," Sarah replied, tears in her eyes. "Mom got us tickets on the next flight to Chicago. It leaves in an hour."

Cameron stifled a sob and nodded, jumping up and collecting her coat and bag, whilst Sarah said goodbye to Wilson. She made to move to her sister, who was waiting in the doorway, but suddenly turned to House. He looked at her gently and nodded.

"Go," he said quietly, and she nodded and hurried out of the office.

"Poor Cameron," Foreman said quietly, getting up for more coffee.

House was distracted all afternoon, thinking of Cameron, and wondering how her dad was. Wilson stopped by his door on his way home.

"I'm taking a ten o'clock flight out to Chicago tomorrow morning. You wanna come?"

House looked doubtful. "Will she want me there?"

Wilson smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, she will. Pick you up at nine?"

House paused and nodded. "Yeah, ok."

Sarah, after speaking with Wilson, conveniently forgot to mention to Cameron that House was coming out to Chicago with Wilson the next morning, so she was startled to see him coming down the hall towards the waiting room the next morning.

Cameron got up from where she was sitting with her brother Bryan, nursing a bad cup of coffee; and hurried down the hall towards him, where she flung her arms around his neck. House smiled and gently held her as she sobbed.

"How is he?" he asked quietly when they separated.

Cameron gave a shaky smile, wiping her eyes. "He's gonna be okay. We haven't seen him yet. He only regained consciousness last night when we left and he's still sleeping. He just has to exercise and eat better. Avoid stress and lower his cholesterol. You know, the usual."

House leaned down and kissed her. "You look exhausted."

"I am," she admitted. "I got no sleep last night. I was too worried about Dad, and my mom..."

"I missed you," he whispered in her ear, and she chuckled.

"That was the other reason I didn't sleep." She smiled and took his hand. "Come on, I want you to meet my mom and brothers."

She led him over to the waiting room, past where Sarah and Wilson were still whispering.

"Mom, Alex, and Bryan, this is Greg House. Greg, this is my Mom, and my brothers Alex and Bryan."

House smiled and shook hands. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you all."

Elizabeth looked pleased to see him. "You too. Allie's said so much about you."

Cameron blushed slightly, and led House to a seat. "I can't believe you came," she told him.

House raised an eyebrow. "Really? You didn't think I'd come?"

"I didn't expect you too," she corrected, leaning her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you did."

It was shortly after that a doctor came into the waiting room and approached the family. "Elizabeth? Ted's awake, but groggy now. You can all see him for a bit if you want."

"Has he said anything?" Alex asked him.

The doctor smiled. "When he woke up last night, we told him you were all here and he was going to be fine. He did leave a message."

"What was it?" Bryan asked in bewilderment.

"He said, 'Tell Gidget not to worry.' Does that mean anything to you, Lizzie?"

Elizabeth, Sarah, Alex and Bryan all sent Cameron pointed glances, who smiled knowingly and raised her eyes upwards.

"Gidget?"

House hissed to her as they headed down the hall.

"Nickname," she smiled. "Dad's the only one who calls me that."

"Oh."

"Here we are," Elizabeth said cheerfully, opening a door. They all filed inside, and House saw a handsome man lying in bed, beaming at his wife and children.

"Hey, guys!" he greeted them, raising the bed to a sitting position. He kissed Elizabeth, hugged Sarah and shook hands with Alex and Bryan. Sarah introduced him to Wilson, whilst Cameron and House hung back near the doorway.

"Are you okay?" he asked her softly, noticing that she had tears in her eyes.

Cameron nodded. "Yeah. It's just... since Ryan... I'm not good with seeing people I love in hospital beds."

"Gidget?"

She smiled brightly, and hurried forward to embrace her dad tightly. "Hey, Daddy," she said softly as he squeezed her.

"You look like crap, baby," he told her frankly inspecting her closely.

"Says the guy who just had a heart attack," she teased fondly. Then she turned and beckoned to House.

"Dad, this is Greg House. Greg, this is my Dad, Ted," she made introductions and watched excitedly as two of the most important men in her life met and shook hands.

They stayed until Ted tired, then Elizabeth suggested they return home for lunch and a rest. House's eyes widened as Cameron turned into the driveway of a widespread home in the fancier suburb of Chicago, and Wilson looked equally stunned.

"You've been holding out on me," House told Cameron when they were upstairs after lunch in her childhood bedroom.

She smiled at him as she lay down on the bed and he curled up behind her. "About?"

"About how close your family is."

"I was gonna get to it," she said sleepily.

House kissed her cheek softly as she closed her eyes. "You know what?"

"What?" she murmured.

"I love you."

Cameron's eyes flew open and she rolled over to face him. "What?"

House knew she had heard, but dutifully moved closer and whispered the words. "I love you."

Cameron smiled and she kissed him softly. "I love you too. And I'm really glad you came."

"I'm glad I came. When are we going to tell people?" he pressed.

Cameron laughed. "Can we talk about this when I wake up? I'm exhausted."

"Sure. But I call telling Chase! His facial expressions will be hilarious."

She giggled sleepily. "Sure."

They, Wilson and Sarah remained in Chicago for the weekend, and Cameron and Sarah left very reluctantly when it was time to leave. Ted had been released from the hospital on Sunday afternoon, and was less than impressed when Cameron and Sarah presented him with a cookbook of nutritious meals to help lower his cholesterol.

"Thanks girls," he said dryly, and they exchanged knowing glances.

"No worries, Dad," Sarah grinned.

Cameron fixed him with a stern glance. "Make sure you follow the doctor's orders. If Mom tells me you're not, I'll come back and kick your ass."

"Well, then if that's what it takes you to visit," Ted teased.

He saw Cameron's worried glance and embraced her gently. "Don't worry, Gidget. I'll be good. I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled, and kissed his cheek. "Good."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCALIMER: Fox owns House, not me.

AN. only one more chapter after this one... boo hoo. would you beleive this is my least drama-filled story?

CHAPTER FIVE

**Four months later**

Chase arrived at work early for once that morning. The day was going to be warm and sunny, a perfect June day and he was disappointed he had to go to work. He drove into his usual spot and slowly began to head towards the hospital. As he passed the handicapped zone, he was surprised to see House's bike in its spot. Puzzled, he checked his watch. He was sure that he was on time, even early, so what on earth was House doing at work before nine?

It can't be a case, he reasoned as he continued on his way in. If it had been a case, House would have paged them in, wouldn't he? Mulling over any cause he could think of that would draw House into work early in the morning, Chase made his way up to the office. It was only when he stepped off the elevator at their floor, he realised he hadn't seen Cameron's car in the lot either, and she was always early.

The blinds to House's office were partway closed, so he could only just see in as he passed. He saw House at him desk, playing his PSP or something. To his slight surprise, he saw Cameron enter the office from the conference room and hand House his coffee as she did every morning. Chase's jaw dropped as House pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her casually.

Stunned, yet curious he hastened the last few paces into the conference room and entered House's office, where Cameron was still perched on her boss' lap, as though it was an everyday occurrence.

"Chase!" Cameron said suddenly, noticing him in the doorway and standing up.

House frowned and checked his watch. "Early, aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" Chase asked him in disbelief.

House rolled his eyes at Cameron. "Yeah, well, that's her fault. She has this thing about being on time for work."

Cameron gave him a pointed stare and moved away. Chase was still gaping at them slightly.

"Have I missed something?"

House paused thoughtfully, then clicked his fingers. "Right. You don't know Cameron and I are dating, do ya?"

Chase couldn't believe it. "Dating? For how long? Is it serious?"

"About five months, I guess," Cameron said casually. "And define serious."

"Well, are you living together?" Chase pressed.

"Unofficially, yes," House answered. Off Chase's confused frown, he explained. "She still has her place, but she doesn't use it much."

"Are you gonna make it official?"

"Make what official?" Foreman asked entering the office.

Chase turned to his colleague. "House and Cameron are dating. For five months."

Foreman raised an eyebrow in surprise, but took the news better than Chase. "Wow, congratulations."

"Thanks, Foreman," Cameron smiled gratefully.

"So when are you going to be officially living together?" Chase asked her.

Cameron shrugged. "I dunno. When we want to. There's no rush, is there?"

House snorted. "Not unless I knock you up."

All three rolled their eyes and left the office.

House and Cameron moved in together (officially) only two months after they had made their relationship public knowledge. The news was generally well received, not that House or Cameron cared what the hospital staff thought of their relationship. Cuddy had taken the news that her head of diagnostics was dating his immunologist fairly well, with only three threats to fire House if the relationship turned sour or if he played favourites in differentials. Wilson, of course, was thrilled and beamed like a small child meeting Santa on Christmas Eve each time he saw them together as a couple.

Foreman had only given House one initial 'big brother' warning, and Chase seemed unaffected, but in the first month or so was quick to accuse House of favouring Cameron's suggestions in differentials; which to be truthful, he had only done once after causing an argument between the two over his refusal to do household chores such as grocery shopping so when Allison came over, there was never anything to eat.

As they entered summer, House graciously allowed Cameron to redecorate the department (after promising Cuddy an extra month of clinic duty to approve the refurnishing) and the more involved she became in paint samples and furniture the more she glowed, although Wilson and Foreman swore she'd been glowing the entire ten months that she and House had been together.

"I thought it was only pregnant women who were supposed to glow?" House had asked his friend the first time it had been pointed out.

"And women in love," Wilson had replied. "Unless she's pregnant and in love?"

House had snorted. "Not likely. If she is, she's having every woman's dream pregnancy. No morning sickness and no symptoms. It's a miracle baby."

Wilson grinned. "I'm surprised, you're still standing. I thought for sure any baby talk and you'd suddenly faint or find a reason to move to Portugal."

House didn't answer, just stole Wilson's crisps, but the comment got him thinking. One night, soon after their ten month anniversary, the couple were discussing their future; and somehow between House's predictions of Cameron's biological clock and Cameron's shrewd observations House wasn't getting any younger, the suggestion was made they try for a baby.

"Did you fall somewhere and hit your head?" Cameron frowned, when he first made the suggestion.

House stared at her and threw a cushion at his girlfriend. "No. Not that I remember anyway. So, what do you think?"

Cameron, after making sure he was serious, nodded excitedly and flung her arms around him. They told no one of their plans, after House envisioned their co-workers reactions to the news, but after eight months, with two false alarms and no positive results, Cameron was becoming discouraged.

"Allie, it takes some people up to a year to conceive sometimes," House assured her after the second false alarm.

"I know that," she sighed. "And some people never do, no matter how long they try. Maybe it's just not meant to be. Some people just aren't meant to have kids."

She kissed his cheek softly and rolled to the edge of the mattress, going to sleep. House lay awake for a long time that night. Cameron had been moving closer and closer to the edge for a week now, a few more nights and she'd be sleeping on the floor. There was only one time House could ever remember being in a bed with that large a space between him and another person; and that had been in the weeks before Stacy had left.

He had pushed Stacy away after his surgery, he had blamed her because he had trusted her with his medical decisions, and she had ignored his wishes and damaged his leg. And now Cameron seemed to be drifting further away. He knew on some level, she blamed him or herself for their failure to conceive a baby.

When they first started trying, it had just been something he thought Cameron wanted in life. But as the months passed, he slowly grew to want this baby more than anything, and each disappointment was almost more than he could bear.

A few weeks later, Cameron had stayed home with a cold, and House was alone in his office. She was still withdrawing from him slowly, and had even suggested they give up trying. House was at a loss, and in a desperate moment, before he could stop himself, he picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hi," he said when the other end picked up. "It's Greg. Can we meet? I need your help."

AN. oooh, who did he call? if you review i might tell you. ha ha


	6. Chapter 6

DISCALIMER- House is fox

AN i decided to be nice and not keep you all in suspense. enjoy!

CHAPTER SIX

Stacy Warner parked her car and entered the diner between Short Hills and Princeton, looking around cautiously. She saw him then in the back booth, playing with the salt shaker on the table and staring at the menu.

"Hey," she said quietly approaching. He looked up at her, and gave a small smile as she sat down.

"Hey. Thanks for coming."

"No worries. It sounded serious. Do you need legal help?"

House shook his head. "No. Uh, personal help."

Stacy nodded. "Ok. Shoot."

House took a deep breath. "I'm seeing someone."

She frowned. "Ok. Uh, congratulations. Who is it?"

He gave her a tentative look. "Allison Cameron."

Stacy tried and failed miserably to hide her surprise. "Wow. I never thought... of all the names that flashed by in two seconds, she wasn't one of them. For how long? Is it serious?"

"We're living together. It's been about eighteen months, or thereabout."

"So, why do you need my help?"

House sighed, and Stacy could tell it was big for him to hesitate this much. "Greg, I can't help unless I know what I'm helping with," she said gently.

House nodded. "Ok. For... about eight months now... we've been trying."

Stacy was bewildered. "Trying?"

"For a baby," he clarified and Stacy's eyes widened.

"Oh." She cleared her throat and tried to regain her composure. "How's it going?"

"Well, the sex is good, but no baby so far."

"You know it can take up to a year to conceive," she told him gently.

"I know that, thank you Dr. Warner. And Allison knows it too... but..."

"But?" she persuaded.

"She's giving up," he said gently. "And she's pushing me away."

At last, Stacy understood. "Oh."

He nodded. "I'm finally on the receiving end. It's not great for the self-esteem."

She laughed. "No, not really."

"So... sorry about that," he said awkwardly.

"After six years, I think I'm over it," she chuckled.

"So what do I do?" he asked her into the silence that followed.

Stacy sighed heavily, and leaned forward. "Talk to her. Tell her you love her, it will happen eventually, and then be patient. Just don't give up on her. And then send me baby pictures."

House laughed and nodded. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Stacy smiled sincerely.

House entered their townhouse that afternoon with a bouquet of flowers and kissed Cameron gently before crawling into bed beside her.

"How was work?" she asked softly rolling over to talk to him.

"Fine. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Not so achy," she smiled faintly.

House fingered her jaw softly and pulled her close. "Listen, can we talk?"

She nodded warily. "Sure."

House took a deep breath. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good. Allie, I don't want to stop trying."

She said nothing, just stared at him with her big blue eyes and encouraged, House pressed on.

"Allie, I really want this baby. And I want it because it's yours and mine, and no matter how long it takes, I know it's going to happen for us. You were meant to be a mother, and I think the universe owes me a chance to screw a kid up instead of healing them."

Cameron laughed and he grinned at her. "I love you. And I'm not giving up. But I think there's more of a chance for success if we're both trying. What do you say, babe?"

Cameron nodded and kissed him lovingly. "Ok. Maybe a few more months."

"Atta girl."

Cameron announced her pregnancy three months later, to the surprise of her co-workers and family, and to the joy of her boyfriend. She had a seemingly quick and healthy pregnancy, and both House and Cameron were thrilled at the prospect of their child.

It was three days after her due date when Cameron awoke in the middle of the night two weeks later with a sharp pain. She groaned, assuming it was indigestion and rolled over. When the pain returned, seemingly even sharper, she gasped and looked at the clock blearily. To her shock, she realised the two pains were only ten minutes apart.

House let out a loud snore as she turned on the light and shook him awake.

"Greg! Greg, get up!"

"If this is like the other night and you just want chocolate and leftover Chinese, get it yourself," he mumbled crossly.

Cameron frowned and poked him roughly. "Greg, come on. I think I'm in labour!"

With a start, House opened his eyes and lifted his head to check the time. "It's two thirty in the morning!"

"So? What do you want me to do? Ask my uterus to wait a couple of hours so you can sleep in?" she demanded.

"Good plan. Thanks."

Cameron poked him again, as another contraction hit. "Crap! Greg!"

At her gasp of pain he opened his eyes in concern. "Allie, are you sure?"

"What do you think?" Cameron winced, clutching her stomach in agony.

House sighed, sat up and swallowed a Vicodin. "Ok, ok. It has lousy timing. Who wants to be born before the suns up? The sun rises every day, it's not like it'll miss anything. It's definitely your kid."

She glared at him as she slowly got out of bed.

"Sorry. Not helping, am I?"

Cuddy entered her office at seven thirty in the morning, her mind full of the meetings, paperwork and duties she had to fulfil that day. At ten, she was on the phone, when Foreman entered her office, looking confused and slightly worried. Quickly, she ended her call and glanced questioningly at him.

"What's up?"

"Have you seen House?"

Cuddy chuckled. "You guys have no cases, therefore, House has no mad-scientist games to play. He also has no clinic duty right now in case of baby-related emergencies, so he has no reason to come and bug me. Why?"

Foreman shrugged. "We just got a case. Referral from Dr. Ritter. House hasn't been into the office. Neither him or Cameron are answering and the home just goes to machine. Wilson and Chase checked all his hide-outs, but he's not anywhere."

Cuddy frowned. "That's impossible."

She rose and left her office, Foreman following to the nurse's station in the lobby. "Brenda, has House checked in today?"

Brenda shrugged. "I haven't seen him, but I'll check." She flicked through some papers, and came across a memo. She read it and her jaw dropped in surprise.

"What is it?" Cuddy demanded.

"Uh, this is from the night nurse. House checked in at two-forty eight this morning."

Cuddy and Foreman exchanged glances. "Why would House check in at two in the morning?" asked Foreman.

Brenda raised an eyebrow. "He didn't per se. He checked in Dr. Cameron. To maternity."

Cuddy gasped and Foreman nodded, as though he should have known. "Of course. Cameron's in labour. Thanks, Brenda."

"Room 1247," she called after them as the two hurried for the elevators.

"Did you find him?" asked Wilson, as they entered the office to find Chase, Wilson and Abby waiting anxiously.

"Yeah, we did. We're going up now."

"Up?" repeated Chase. "We checked the roof."

"He's not on the roof," Cuddy said as they all piled back into the elevator. "He's in maternity."

Cameron was seven centimetres dilated, and her contractions two minutes apart, when her colleagues entered the room. House sat in a chair next to the bed, playing his PSP as she tried to distract herself with television.

"Hey!" Wilson exclaimed in astonishment as they entered.

She looked up in wonder, but smiled pleased to see them. "Hi guys. What's up?"

She grimaced as another contraction hit, and Cuddy hurried over to help her.

"Sarah's on her way, probably breaking every speed limit to get here," Wilson grinned.

"How are you doing?" Cuddy asked soothingly.

Cameron sighed. "Every book I read on childbirth described contractions as a mild discomfort with slight pressure. Has anyone of these people _ever_ had a baby? Or is there a rule to write these books you must be male or sterile?"

Wilson suppressed a smile as he turned to his friend. "How are you doing?"

House put a finger to his lips. "I'm under orders not to talk."

Cameron glared at him. "Because you decided to _entertain_ me by listing all the things that could possibly go wrong in childbirth."

Foreman and Chase stared at their boss in amazement. "House!"

He shrugged. "What? I did research. 480 per 10,000 pregnancies end in the mother's death in developed countries. 1,600 women die every day from childbirth complications. There's a 20 chance of the doctors having to do an emergency caesarean due to complications with the umbilical cord or foetal stress; and a 36.5 chance of the baby being breech and there being difficulties in the delivery due to Allison's pelvic bone structure."

Cameron, looking terrified, turned to Wilson. "Make him stop! Please!"

"Don't talk!" Wilson instructed him in exasperation.

"Allie, don't listen to him," Cuddy assured her. "Your body can do anything it needs to, to get that baby out safely, okay?"

"And if this kid's as stubborn as her father, she's not going anywhere," Chase added.

Cameron smiled and nodded, but still looked worried. Cuddy simply leant over and smacked House over the head.

Eventually, Chase and Foreman left to work on the new case, but Cuddy, Wilson and a breathless Sarah stayed with the couple. Finally, twelve hours after her labour begun, Cameron was taken into the delivery room.

"Okay, Allison we need another big push," said the doctor calmly.

Cameron, exhausted collapsed weakly against the bed. "I can't. I'm sorry."

House sighed and grasped her sweaty hand. "Yes, you can. One big push, alright? Allie, just take a deep breath."

She shook her head and closed her eyes, crying softly. "No, I can't. It's too much."

"No, it's not. If you can survive live with me, you can give us one big push," House retorted, sitting her up and sitting behind her as he rubbed her back.

Cameron moaned slightly, but grudgingly began to push.

"Allison, you're going to need to push harder, nothing's happening!" the doctor said firmly.

Cameron complied, and then the doctor called, "Ok, stop pushing! I see something!"

She took a deep breath as the doctor looked carefully. "Oh my."

Cameron panicked and House felt a chill run down his spine. "What? What is it?" he asked.

The doctor looked up at them in concern. "The baby's breech."

House raised his eyebrows and Cameron gaped in horror. "Is it okay?"

"It'll be fine, but you have to work even harder because it can't help. Ok? One _big_ push."

"Come on, baby, you can do it!" House encouraged.

She glared at him weakly. "Look what you did! With your stupid research!"

She began to push but collapsed. "I can't. I can't do anymore."

House rubbed her back, and kissed the top of her head. "Allie, you are the strongest person I know. We need you to give us _one_ more push, okay? Me and our baby. One push, alright?"

Cameron was crying as she clutched his hand. "I can't. It hurts."

"I know, babe, I know. I'll help, ok? On three. 1...2...3!"

Cameron pushed, and House helped by pushing her forward, encouraging her as she squeezed his hand to the point of breaking it. Suddenly, she let out a gasp and sagged against him, and a baby's cry filled the room.

"Here she is!" The doctor cried, holding her up. "Dad, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

House found himself smiling. "Yeah."

He cut the cord, and a nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket.

"Oh!" Cameron gasped softly as a nurse placed the infant in her arms. House was captivated by the tiny infant who lay crying in Cameron's arms, her cries in tune with her mother's but fast becoming a whimper.

With tears running down her face, yet smiling, Cameron looked up at House and laughed through her tears. "She's perfect, isn't she?"

House leant down and kissed her gently. "Just like her mother."

The nurse took her away to clean her up, and Cameron sighed as she rested tiredly against her pillow. House squeezed her hand lightly and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, you know that?"

She grinned. "I sorta suspected. I love you too."

"Here you go, Mom." The nurse handed back the baby and smiled at her. "Do you have a name?"

Cameron nodded. "Emilie Cameron House."

Emilie yawned sleepily and opened her eyes for the first time to look up at her parents. House beamed to see his daughter's eyes an exact copy of her mother's.

"Do you want to hold her?" Cameron asked him softly.

House hesitated, but nodded and Cameron transferred the tiny infant into his arms. She watched as he clearly fell in love with the tiny infant.

"I'm gonna go take the princess to meet her public," House said to Cameron.

She grinned and nodded. "Ok. Don't be long."

House kissed her and rose. "Emilie, say 'bye Mom'," he said, smiling down to his daughter.

Cameron laughed and shook her head.

House headed slowly out of the room and found everyone waiting in the corridor outside the delivery room, talking. No-one noticed him.

"Ahem."

As one, they all turned and took in the sight before them.

"Oh my god!" breathed Cuddy, and they all approached him.

"Guys, meet Emilie. Emilie, meet the idiots you'll be seeing a lot of."

"One of them's your father," Wilson grinned, as House placed the infant in his arms.

They all agreed Emilie was gorgeous and House assured them Allison was fine, and told them of the birth.

"I can't decide who she looks more like, you or Allie," Sarah said, as she held the baby.

House scoffed. "Are you blind? The kid couldn't be more gorgeous if it was Angelina Jolie's, Carmen Electra's and Johnny Depp's DNA combined. It's all Allison."

Foreman and Chase smiled at their boss. "I think fatherhood agrees with you, House."

"Yeah, it makes you pleasant."

"In that case, please have more," Cuddy begged him.

House grinned as he took Emilie back into his arms. "That might be arranged. I'll see you all later. I'm going to return my daughter to her mother, go home, sleep, shower and make a thousand phone calls."

House did all that, and returned to the hospital the next morning with a bouquet of roses. Cameron laughed when she saw them.

"What's so funny?" he frowned.

"We've been together for how long now? and this is the first time you've ever given me flowers," she explained smiling.

"Yeah, well it's the first time I've given anyone flowers. And it's the first time anyone's given me a child, so now we're even."

She kissed him gently and smelt the roses before placing them on the nightstand. "Did you call everyone?"

"Yeah, your parents and mine are catching the next flights they can. Apparently, they're only cute when they're under twenty-four hours old. Where's Emilie?"

"In the nursery, sleeping I'm guessing. So, everyone loved her?"

"Of course. They agree she's gorgeous... but that might be because I threatened to hit them with my cane if they didn't. Cuddy wants us to have more."

Cameron raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I said we'd consider it if she gave us a pay rise, and let me hire a secretary."

She laughed and House lay down next to her on the bed. "Did you sleep last night?" she asked him.

"Like a baby." Actually, he had gone home, showered and made a sandwich; before spending an hour standing in the doorway of the nursery, smiling.

"Good morning!" Wilson said cheerfully, entering the room with Sarah in tow.

"Hey, Sarah, Jim."

"Hey, Mom. How do you feel?"

Cameron grinned. "Happy. Tired. Sore. Mostly unbelievably happy."

Wilson grinned. "I have to confess we walked past the nursery three times this morning already."

"I went by twice before coming here," House admitted sheepishly.

The three laughed, and then Wilson turned to House. "Can I have a minute?"

Curious, House followed him outside to the hall, where they stood in front of the nursery, watching Emilie.

"So, what's up Jimmy?"

Wilson hesitated. "Did you call Stacy?"

"Actually, I emailed her photos, and she called me."

"Well, she called me this morning, and said she and Marc are on their way to Florida for a vacation, and wanted to know if I thought you'd be okay if they dropped by?"

House paused. "Yeah, ok."

Wilson raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

"Sure. What time?"

"About two."

"Ok. Meet me in the lobby at ten off," House instructed him, and returned to the room to find Sarah and Cameron cooing over the baby pictures.

"Hey, what was that about?" she asked him.

"How do you feel about another visitor today?"

She smiled, and shrugged. "Fine. Who?"

"Stacy. Apparently, she's stopping by on her way to New York. Wilson thought he'd bring her by."

Cameron looked faintly surprised, but nodded. "Sure."

"So, when can we see the baby?" Sarah interrupted.

"I think the nurse was about to bring her in," House answered him.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the nurse entered the room and handed the tiny infant to Cameron.

"Hi, baby," she whispered to her daughter, gently fingering the diminutive fingers.

Sarah looked amazed at the sight of her niece, although they'd already seen her preiviously. "She's perfect Allie."

His sister grinned up at him. "Thanks, sis. Emilie, meet your Aunty Sarah and Uncle Jim."

In a rare quiet moment, as Cameron was feeding Emilie, House left to go down to the lobby with Wilson and meet Stacy.

"Jim!"

They both turned to see Stacy and Marc approaching the two men. Stacy smiled nervously at House.

"Hi, Greg."

"Stacy, Marc. How's recovery going?"

Marc looked startled at House's pleasantness. "Good, thanks. Only a few weeks left."

Stacy grinned at her ex. "So, how's fatherhood treating you?"

House smiled back, a sincerely relaxed smile on his face. "Alright. You wanna see her?"

"Definitely, I don't think those photos gave her justice," Stacy said firmly.

"They didn't," Wilson and House replied in unison.

They led the Warner's up to the room, where Cameron was waiting with the sleeping infant. "Stacy, Marc... meet Emilie Cameron House," House said proudly, enjoying the two's reaction.

Stacy approached the bed, and Cameron handed her the baby. "Wow, congratulations, Allison. She's beautiful."

"Obviously takes after her mother," House retorted.

Stacy and Cameron both smiled at him and then returned to the baby. It was a slightly awkwardly conversation, but eventually, they left leaving House and Cameron alone with the baby.

"That went well," House commented, placing Emilie in her bassinet.

"Did you have to give them such a detailed description of the birth?"

"They wanted to know!" House defended himself. "I wanted them to feel like they were there... it's not like they have any of their own."

Cameron laughed at him. "Admit it, you just enjoyed watching Stacy turn grey."

"Maybe. Boy, I wish I'd had a camera."

"You're horrible!" she protested laughing.

"Yet you love me still."

"Hopefully Emilie won't inherit certain aspects of her father's personality," she teased.

"Hopefully none of our kids will."

Cameron smiled. "Kid_s_? Plural?"

House shrugged. "Maybe one more. Or two."

"Two would be good," she sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Let's have twins and get it over with," he suggested.

"Do you enjoy me fat?"

"I enjoy you. And I enjoy you pregnant. And I have a feeling I'll enjoy you in a wedding dress."

Cameron's eyes widened. "Is that a proposal?" she asked.

House shrugged. "Maybe. Was that an acceptance for a proposal?"

She grinned secretively. "Maybe."

House sat down next to the bed, and switched on cartoons.

"You owe me a ring," she said suddenly and House picked up her left hand and kissed it. "The biggest one I can find," he promised, a small smile on his face.

Cameron was besotted with her daughter and House was almost as bad. Tiny Emilie charmed everyone she met, and House loved to show her off. Wilson and Sarah, who were recently engaged, were named the infant's godparents, and Foreman remarked thankfully that the baby's personality traits so far, were that of her mother's and not of her father's.

"So, we never heard the story of how you two got together," Chase said as the team gathered around Cameron's hospital bed that afternoon to celebrate the two's engagement.

Cameron grinned up at House as he held his daughter. "He asked for one night. I've given him over two years, a kid and a wife. I'd say he owes me."

House studied Emilie's tiny features and smiled at his new fiancée. "Maybe I do. I've got time to make it up though, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, you've got a few years," she teased, and their friends laughed and began to talk as House silently reflected on the difference one night could make to a person's life.

The End


End file.
